Numb
by bronx4life
Summary: I'm always controlled by my mother, she makes my life a living hell! I love hanging out with him and that's that. I don't care what she thinks!" I screamed in my head. I kissed him back and he lifted me up and brought me to his bed......


**Hey, guys! I have this really good story idea. That I just had to bring forth! So, here it is my story: NUMB!**

**~CHAPTER ONE~**

* * *

Meet me, Kagome Higurashi. I'm 17 and live in Tokyo, Japan. I have long raven hair that reaches the end of my back and big chocolate brown eyes. I'm what you call: _"The Good Girl"_ at school. I always get straight "A"s, if anybody needs a tutor they'll go to me, I'm never invited to parties cause people think that I'm not that type of girl, I'll always wear clean conservative clothing, and my room never had a day when it didn't look spotless.

But, people don't know is that I'm not doing this cause I want to I'm usually told what to do by my mom.

My mom _always_ says that she wants me to follow in her footsteps and is constantly reminding me to go to college. Don't get me wrong. I _want_ to go to college. But, when your mom keeps telling you 24/7, you start to loose interest to actually go to college. Sometimes I just wanna break out, dye my hair, get a tattoo, go out and party till 7am. But, I really don't have the guts to do it. Plus, my mom is scary when she's mad!

She's a successful businesswoman, she owns a magazine for mothers called: _"Mother Talk"_.

My mom and dad divorced last year.

She was the one in the relationship wearing the pants; she owned a magazine while my dad was a mechanic at some run down car place. While she was working my dad would usually be home hanging out with either my little brother Souta or me, which was good.

My mom thought that my dad was holding her back since she was out making the money and he was just at home being a househusband I barely saw mom and I liked dad better.

Mom always tried to correct me on everything it's like I'm never good enough for her.

I quietly poured a glass of milk for everyone at the dinner table; it was a Wednesday night, which means that my mom was home from all her business conferences and stuff.

"So…" Mrs. Higurashi said trailing off as she ran her fingers through her bob cut short raven hair. "…how was school today?" her voice sounding very stern.

"Nothing, really." I replied as I put the milk back in the fridge. Mom always wanted us to drink milk as much as possible. But, usually Souta and me drank juice when she wasn't here.

It felt so awkward at the table. Nobody was talking and occasionally we would look at each other from our food but then quickly look back down.

"Mom…I made the baseball team today." Souta spoke up.

"Baseball?"

"Yeah…it has a bat, ball, you run around bases-."

I fought the urge to chuckle as Souta spoke to mom as if she was stupid.

"I _know_ what baseball is." Mom cut him off _she_ fought the urge not to yell at him. "I just thought that it would be better for you to join something more useful."

"Really? Like what?" Souta asked as he was using his fork to push his green peas back and forth.

"Don't play with your food, Souta." Mrs. Higurashi quickly said before she answered his question.

He immediately stopped, took a large forkful of peas and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Well, for example…look at your sister Kagome."

I lifted my head up from my food as I heard my name flew into the conversation.

"She's on the debate team _and_ the chess team. With that on her record…she'll surely make it too a great college and will be able to own a magazine like her successful mother. Maybe you should take on more extra curricular activities, Kagome "

I flinched at her words.

I hated having dinner with her. So, I thought of an excuse that would definitely work.

"Mom…"

She rose her eye brow at me, which meant: _"Yes?"_

"I have a _huge_ history project due on Friday, so ca-."

"Of course you can!" she cut me off. "But, make sure that you take your plate up with you. Don't want you to skip a meal."

I gave her a big fake smile, picked up my plate, and walked upstairs.

Souta turned around to look at me as I walked up stairs. He gave me a look that asked: _Why are you leaving me with her?_

I gave him a look that said: _Sorry. I'll make it up to you._

* * *

Today I was dressed in lime green kapris, a white shirt that said: **GENIUS **in big lime green letters, and some white flats. My hair was down and I had on clear lip-gloss.

"Kaggie, Pie!" Ayumi Sakura yelled. She ran over to hug me, her medium length curly hair shaking as she ran.

As we embraced and pulled apart, she gave me a playful pout. "I need your help, bestie."

I rolled my eyes. People always need my help…I bet it's for tutoring.

"What class do you need help in, Ayumi?"

" How did you know, I needed to be tutored?" She asked an eyebrow cocked up.

"That's what everybody needs my help in…so what's the problem?"

"I have this _huge_ Chemistry exam coming up. And you already know that I suck in science. Tonight at your house?"

I nodded. "Sure, but make sure to leave before my mom com-."

"UGH!" a girl with black long hair and eyes said. "Watch where your going!"

"_You_ bumped into _her_, Kikyo." Ayumi corrected the queen bee herself.

Kikyo looked down at me considering since she's really tall (she's a model) and scoffed. "Oops…I didn't see you there. But, better yet…watch where I'm going, next time." She said in a fake innocent voice.

Her and her posse which was Yura Inouye and Jakotsu Ferreyra walked or more like strutted away.

"Kagome, you can't just make people walk over you like that!" Ayumi exclaimed as soon as Kikyo was a distance away.

"It's okay, Ayumi. I'll just watch where she's going next time." I said with a fake smile.

I've been smiling fake a lot lately, I didn't feel like having to deal with Kikyo today. I just wanted to go home and watch movies and eat ice cream in bed. There's been a lot on my mind lately. In 3 months I'll be taking SATs and soon my mom is going to be forcing me to study 24/7.

"You need to start sticking up for yourself."

"_No_ what I need to do is get to class. I can't afford to be late. You know how Mrs. Lioitzu takes off points for being late.

Ayumi nodded.

We ran through the halls before the bell caught us.

* * *

At one of the popular lunch tables it consisted of Sesshomaru Takahashi, Kagura Lioitzu, Sango Mushin, Ayame Sayo, Rin Monoro, Miroku Moushi, Kouga Wolfiya, Hiten Yuzimaki, Tsubaki Uzimaki and Bankotsu Ferreyra.

'_I wonder if he's looking at me!'_ Rin thought. She gazed over at Sesshomaru but he was too busy talking to Kagura, Kagura's mom was a teacher here but that didn't stop her from being the most rebellious student at school and could sometimes be a slut.

"Hey, Kouga." Ayame said seductively, she batted her eyelashes as she leaned in towards him on the lunch table.

"Yeah, Ayame…" Kouga said carelessly, he kept looking over at another lunch table, which had Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"…So, Sango. The offer still stands." Miroku said as he winked at her.

"No! I would _not_ bear your children!" Sango exclaimed.

Tsubaki was listening to _CrushCrushCrush_ by Paramore on her Mp3 player.

Hiten was playing Grand Theft Auto on his PSP and Bankotsu was peeking over his shoulder once in a while telling him what to do.

"Don't shoot him, shoot he other guy!"

"Shut up, already!" Hiten complained.

Rin noticed as Sesshomaru and Kagura got up from the lunch table and headed for the lunch doors causing Rin to sigh.

The _other_ popular table consisted of Kikyo, Jakotsu, Yura, Koharu, and Kanna, They were more of the bitchy, slutty, and annoying girls. (well, Jakotsu is gay, so he's considered a girl too) They were called _The Plastics._.

Everybody at Sesshomaru's, Kagura's, Sango's, Ayame's, and everybody else hated _The Plastics._

_Under the bleachers at the football field…_

Kagura took a long drag from her joint and let out a huge cloud of smoke fill up the area. Sesshomaru coughed several times. Kagura smirked at this.

"What you can't handle it?"

"I can _too_ handle it." Sesshomaru said like a little child causing Kagura to give him an eye roll, she knew when Sesshomaru was lying.

"Is everybody in your family so innocent?"

"Yeah, my cousins, aunts, and uncles are. My parents died along time ago…but my brother…" Sesshomaru said drifting off.

"What about your brother?" Kagura asked eyebrow cocked up, now she was interested in what he had to say.

"…He lives with our uncle Myoga…but I think that he said that he was moving to Tokyo. Since Myoga always wanted to move to Tokyo, but anyways, He's a total bad ass. He was the black sheep in our family if we had a family attire that we had to go to and all of us had to wear blue and white, he would come in red and black. He always carries this _I-don't-give-a-fuck_ swagger."

"Sorry, Sesshomaru. But, your brother sounds 10x hotter than you." Kagura smirked after she let out another huge cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, but _I_ got the brains." Sesshomaru defended himself.

"Yeah…but you don't need _brains_ to have a good time." She corrected him as she used her finger to cause the ash from the joint to fall on the football field's grass.

Kagura was the biggest rebel of the school, that's the reason why Sesshomaru was so attracted to her. He loved the adventure.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kagome, A+, good work!" the English teacher, Ms. Ginaosama said smiling down at her pupil.

"Yes!" I cheered to myself.

"She's _such_ a good two-shoes." Ayame said as she rolled her eyes.

"I _know_…but I heard that she tutors people for free. I might just ask her for some help."

"Why?"

"Because my phone got taken away, after my mom found my crumpled up report card in the trash." Sango answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"See…that's why you always rip up the report card and _then_ throw it in the trash…amateur." As Ayame said this, the teacher walked over to her desk.

"Ayame, I suggest tutoring from my best student in the class, Kagome." Ms.. Ginaosama said as she briskly walked away.

Ayame looked at her paper and scoffed.

"What did you get?" Sango asked.

Ayame didn't say a word, instead she just lifted up her test and on it, it read: **0%; F**. On the paper it had red "X"s indicating what questions she got wrong. _Every_ question had an "X" on it.

"Wow…Ayame…you fell asleep again?"

"I couldn't help it! I was up all night watching a _Gossip Girl_ marathon!"

"ooohhh, really?! I love that show! Damn! If only I didn't have to baby sit, Shippo that night. I could've watched it!"

"Ms. Mushin and Ms. Sayo." A stern voice called.

The two girls immediately shot their heads up.

"No, talking!"

The two girls rolled their eyes, but stayed quiet.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a massive migraine. I held my forehead in pain. A flashback of what happened last night appeared in my head.

**FLASHBACK**

_I walked home, trudging my feet more and more, every step that I took. _

"_Don't worry about it, Kags." Yuka Ugalde reassured me with her hand on my shoulder. Eri Sapporo and Ayumi were with us as well. _

"_No, it's not going to be okay, Yuka." I said my eyes starting to look glassy. "My mom and Mrs. Youkai always keep in contact and always talk about me in school. Mrs. Youkai is the strictest teachers of them all…and she called my mom's office during class because I came to class late." I explained to her._

"_It's okay…everybody comes to class late at least once. And plus you had to use the bathroom. Just explain that to your mom and everything would be al right. _

_My friends obviously didn't know how my mom was. Nobody did. _

_I ignored them. I knew that I was going to get a great deal of yelling and there were no ifs, ands, and buts about it. _

_At Home~ _

_I kissed Souta on his forehead as he slept in his bedroom peacefully. I closed his room door and then heard the garage door open. I looked at the clock it was 11 o'clock. _

_My heart started to beat rapidly as mom called my name. _

"_KAGOME!"_

_I ran down stairs hoping that my quick alertness might save me a little._

"_I got a phone call from your teacher, today." She stated calmly as she sat down on the living room couch, propped her leg on the other, took of her painful high heels, and sighed in pleasure as she rubbed her aching feet. _

"_Yeah, about that-"_

"_Why?" she interrupted me sternly._

"_B-b-b-because." Her stern and powerful voice causing me to stutter, _

_She used her red manicured index finger to signal me to come to her._

_I did as I was told and before I knew it she slapped me. _

_I was shocked, even though that this wasn't the first time that she did so, I didn't know that she was THIS mad. _

"_DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING IT IS FOR MY SECRETARY TO TELL ME THAT MY DAUGHTER'S TEACHER IS ON THE PHONE!" _

_I stayed silent as I placed my hand on the red hand- print on my face my eyes glassier than ever. I tried to fight back tears but that didn't work at all. A salty tear ran down my face._

"_IF I EVER…" Mrs. Higurashi paused so that it can sink into my head. "…GET A CALL FROM YOUR TEACHER AGAIN! IT BETTER BE BECAUSE YOU MADE THE HONOR ROLL AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"_

_Her yelling was hurting my head. But, I silently nodded. _

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"_

_I nodded again. _

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" she repeated. She wanted me to answer her not nod my head._

"_Yes…" I said un able to speak cause of the crying. _

"_NOW, GO IN YOUR ROOM AND STUDY YOUR ASS OFF!"_

_I immediately went upstairs. _

"_What happened, Kagome?" Souta asked worriedly as he was rubbing his eyes from his slumber, he was standing outside of his room door. "Nothing, Souta, just go back to bed." I said not before I sniffled. _

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I walked into my private bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet from some Tylenol. I was crying so hard last night that my head started to ache. It's like she wants be to be a perfect little angel.

I took a paper cup from my sink counter and filled it up with water. I gulped down the water as I tried to swallow the pill. As I did I went in the shower to get ready for school.

"Kagome, what happened last night?" Souta asked me again worriedly.

"Nothing." I said trying not to sound too annoyed. He just wants to know if I'm al right.

This morning mom went to work at 6am. So, I was happy that I didn't have to see her until probably later tonight.

I was wearing a black body fitting tank top, a pink and black hoodie, a pink skirt that reached right under my knees, and some black and pink Air Force Ones. I also was wearing small silver hooped earrings and clear lip-gloss.

"Okay, bye Souta." I said as I waved to him, I had to drop him off to his Middle School.

"Bye, Kags. See ya later." He said and waved with a huge smile.

* * *

"I hate, Ms. Ginaosama!" Ayame complained as her, Sango, and Rin were outside of the school's huge entrance doors.

"Why? She's a good teacher." Rin said as she was looking at her nails.

"You have her 3rd period, Rin. She's _way_ meaner to her 6th period! Plus, she's _always_ comparing us to that chick Kagome."

"Why do you always complain about her?" Sango asked her.

"Because Kouga is madly in love with her! No matter how much times she turns him down, he never gives up, why can't he ever _ask_ me out!"

"Because, you're a complete pervert around him!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, your worse that Mir-."

Before Sango could finish her sentence she felt a warm hand on her ass. She swiftly turned around and slapped the lecher.

Miroku rubbed the red hand- print on his face. "Ouch, Sango my dear!" he pouted

"Hey, Miroku!" Rin and Ayame said in unison and smiled at him.

"Hey, pretty ladies." Miroku greeted them back. "So, Sango…how about me…and you…at the movies…in the backrow…makin out?" he requested wiggling his eyebrows which owned him another slap.

"Dream on." She mumbled bringing her hand back from his face.

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys! So, how do you like it! As you can tell I'm trying to REALLY improve on my writing! **

**Remember this story is called: "Numb" and yes, if your thinking of it…yes I got it from that Linkin Park song. So, anyways there's more surprises and drama in the future!**

**Tell me if there's any grammar or misspelled mistakes!**

**Ja' ne!**

**~BRONX4LIFE!**

**AND P.S. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
